The Constitution of the Meme Classroom
The Constitution of the Meme Classroom is a document outlining the structure and function of the memeocracy. The constitution was conceived on December 5, and was completed on December 9. The writers of the constitution are Anusurya, Basil, Clayton, Sam, and Jacob. The Constitution We the Memesters of the United Meme of A-Meme-Rica, in the state of Meme Classroom of Eternity, hereby draft this constitution to create a form of justice and order for the world of MemeClass.' ' Article 1: Classroom Etiquette Section A: Expectations 1 - Citizens are expected to compleetus at least three assignments per week, or all of the given assignments in the week, whichever is lower. Those who consistently do not compleetus their work can have certain privileges revoked, as incompletion hurts the memeocracy. Teachers are not required to do so, but they are expected to be active and meme consistently. 2 - Meme citizens are expected to vote during elections. This makes sure that every voice is heard in the context of who should have power. Those who do not vote may have privileges revoked. 3 - Citizens do not have the right to demean or attack any single or group of citizens, regardless of provocations. We are a nice memer community. Anyone who does not follow this rule will have a permanent revocation of rights. Community Meme service may partially return the revoked right, but never completely. 4 - Citizens are expected to contribute to the Meme Slideshows. Contributing to the Meme Slideshow helps us become a stronger class and have a better MemeEconomy. Those who do not may have privileges revoked. 5 - Drugg is sin. Doing drugg is permanent memeban. Section B: Revocable Rights 1 - Each person has one warning, total, per month. This is so students can oofus, often by accident, and not have to be reprimanded for doing so. After the warning, any other oofus will result in consequences. Those who have used their warnings for 3 consecutive months will lose the right to have a warning until they write a formal apology and stop such actions. 2 - Citizens have the rights of Meme Slideshow access, the ability to comment and talk on the Classroom, and have access to the Meme Classroom. Consequences will be handed out in such order, depending on the repetition and severity of such wrongdoings. Further wrongdoings can result in a permanent ban from campaigning or being in the Educational, Legislative, and Reviewal Branches. Section C: Not Ok things 1 - Requesting for teacher outside of elections is spam and annoying. Asking to join the next election (in person) is ok. 2 - Spamming in a comment thread or spamming announcements, outside of election propaganda when the situation arises, is not ok. Do not do this. 3 - Note that any violation of these laws will always result in either mute or kick. Section D: Unforgivable Sins 1 - Doing drugg is bad. Doing drugg means you cannot meme with us. 2 - Having a criminal record is not okay. Having a criminal record means you cannot join our meme-land. 3 - NSFW (regarding nudity or sexual things) memes are not okay. NSFW memes will result in a complete memeban forever, no exceptions. 4 - Offensive memes are not okay. Offensive memes will result in a temporary memeban, unless the victims of such offensive memes are ok with such memes. ' ' Article 2: Government Structure Section A: Legislative Branch 1 - All legislative power shall be invested in the Senate and the Group of Elected Memers. 2 - Senate includes one elected official from each official party party, GMP, Bagel Party, Mario Party, The Party, GRNAT Party 3 - The Group of Elected Memers include 5-10 people from any Meme background. 4 - Each term shall be one month long for members of the GEM, and one and a half for Senators. 5 - The Senate can propose Meme Taxes, and laws relating to the parties, while the GEM can propose laws relating to the citizens. Section B: Executive Branch 1 - The Chief Executive shall be the President of the Meme Classroom. The President shall be elected every half school year with a term limit of 2 terms. 2 - The President can be impeached by a 2/3 vote from the GEM and the Senate. The Impeachment trial will be carried out by the Supmeme Court of Eternity, with the Jury being the citizens of Meme Class. 3 - The President can choose a cabinet of a Vice President, Secretary of Meme, Secretary of War/Defence, Secretary of Drugg, and Press Secretary. 4 - The President is Commander in Chief of the Armed Meme Forces 5 - The President can ‘hecc naw’ any bill passed by the legislative branch. If congress has a 2/3 majority, however, this ‘hecc naw’ can be overridden. 6 - The Vice President really doesn’t do anything, save for voting in senate while there is a 50/50 divide. 7 - The Secretary of Meme is in charge of keeping all the memes fresh, and reviewing memes with the Original Seven (see Section E) 8 - The Secretary of War/Defence is in charge of the Armed Meme Forces, and is second in command to the president. He is the only one who can declare war. 9 - The Secretary of Drugg is responsible for deleting all pro-drugg propaganda. 10 - The Press Secretary, along with the Vice President, really doesn’t do anything, although he can write a newspaper if he wants. Section C: Judicial Branch 1 - The Supmeme Court of Eternity shall be the supmeme judicial power, and shall be elected whenever one resigns. The election shall consist of current/former teachers. 2 - The Supmeme Court shall try all cases involving the Meme Government. 3 - The Supmeme Court shall try all impeachments, whether that impeachment coming from the Legislative, Executive, Judicial, Educational, or Reviewal branch 4 - The Supmeme Court can declare any law unconstitutional. Section D: Educational Branch 1 - Teachers shall assign assignments. 2 - Teachers can be elected every 2 months. 3 - Terms limits are infinite, although they can be impeached. 4 - Teachers are exempt from completing assignments. 5 - Teachers are expected to be active and meme consistently. Section E: Reviewal Branch 1 - The Original Seven shall consist of the original seven Meme Classroom members: Jake, Basil, Anu*****, Sam, Christian, Clayton, and Jacob. 2 - The job of the Original Seven is to review all memes making sure they are following the rules of the constitution. 3 - Whilst reviewing dank maymays, the Original Seven may ask the Supmeme Court or the Senate to decide. If no consensus can be reached, it will be decided in a vote on the next Friday. 4 - The Original Seven do not change, unless a 9/10 public opinion vote turns in the favor of changing them. Then an impeachment trial follows. 5 - The Original Seven also have the rights and abilities of Teachers. 6 - The Original Seven have seats reserved in the Meme Table. Others will have to adjust to such seats. Section F: Other 1 - Teachers must be a student for at least 3 months, and must have not done sins that make them less qualified for such a role. 2 - Senators and Elected Memers must have been a student or teacher for 4 months, and must have not done sins that make them less qualified for such a role. 3 - The President and Justices must have been a student, teacher, senator, or Elected Memer for at least 5 months, and must have not done sins that make them less qualified for such a role. ' ' Article 3: Slideshow Etiquette Section A: Expectations 1 - All written in Article 1 (Classroom Etiquette) apply to Article 3. Section B: Additional rules 1 - One may not directly edit a previously created slide. You may duplicate the slide and edit that, but never edit a slide without permission. 2 - Bad memes are not okay. Do not meme bad memes. 3 - Be noice boi. It is not okay to verbally attack others, especially if they are Sa*. ' ' Article 3.5: Slideshow Creation Section A: Conditions 1 - A new Meme Slideshow shall only be created if one of these conditions apply: * The old one is at 1000 memes * The old one glitches * The new slideshow is for something specific, e.g “History Memes”, although this won’t be counted as Meme Class canon. 2 - A new Meme Slideshow shall be considered Meme Class Canon if 2/3 of all senators recognize it’s canonicity 3 - A new Meme Slideshow shall be named “Memes” with a number after, revealing it’s chronological order. Names like “M3mes”, or “Memes the Third” are fine too. Also, any reference to Shrek is fine. 4 - Creation of a new slideshow for the classroom must go through the Senate, the Original Seven, and the President, or, alternatively, a 2/3 popular vote from active members will suffice, to keep them memesters happy. ' ' Article 4: Regarding the Constitution Section A: Changes 1 - If necessary, the constitution can be amended with a unanimous vote from both the Senate, GEM, and the President. 2 - Citizens may petition for an amendment, but only if 4/5 of active citizens sign. 3 - When necessary, new laws can be created by the Legislative Branch and the acting President, as so to keep the Memes Memeful. ' ' Article 5: Military Powers Section A: Conscription 1 - No drafting, no conscription. All meme-bers are voluntary. 2 - The memitary is in charge of making sure no people declare war on us. Article 6: Students Section A: New Students 1 - To become the new student, you must check in with the President, or one of the Original Seven, and if they okay it, then you are a student. 2 - New students can alternatively be obtained by having, you guessed it, a 2/3 popular vote. 3 - New students are expected to actively make epic maymays on the slideshow, and complete assignments assigned to them by the teachers. Not doing this could result in a revocation of meme rights. Section B: Resigning Students 1 - If a student wishes to resign, they can just leave the class. It’s that easy. 2 - You don’t have to tell anyone, you can just leave.